1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved railroad track insulator for holding a railroad rail against its foundation means, a part for such insulator and a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a railroad track insulator for holding a railroad rail against its foundation means and comprising the combination of a metallic part and a polymeric part secured together so that the polymeric part is adapted to engage the rail. For example, see the HD-10 insulator of Pandrol Inc. disclosed on Page 66 of the March 1983 Railroad Track and Structures Magazine and the U.S. patent to Serafin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,098.
It is also known to provide an anchor means having a clip for resiliently engaging against the railroad track insulator as provided in the U.S. patent to Houghton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,183 and have the railroad track insulator formed from a single piece of reinforced plastic material as provided in the U.S. patent to Seeley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,483.